


Everything You Need

by SlasherFiend



Category: Somewhere Between - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Episode Related, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers, nico is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Set after episode four Nico goes to see Tom to dig up their past





	Everything You Need

**Author's Note:**

> I blame rufferto and lilymarigold for this

Nico could still see Laura with Serena to the side of the court house steps. He had been thinking of her more as Laura than Mrs. Price the past few days, there really wasn’t any formality when you were hunting a serial killer together.

 

Tom was talking, his eyes glinted in the sun, he was angry.

 

Nico had seen that look before in the court room, aimed at his brother. Nico steeled his features.

 

“…you refrain from doing so through my wife.” There was an unsaid ‘Are we clear?’

 

Nico glared back because he hadn’t said yes to that question in some time. “Sure thing Mr. Price.” Nico took a moment to look him over, he always did look good in a suit. “Cuz you and me both know how important it is to count on somebody.”

 

Price would know the bitterness was about Danny, as if it weren’t obvious.

 

There had been hope Price would help, to say that Danny would be out soon or it was just a misdemeanor and not a felony. Anything. That had been too high.

 

Though it was the final straw for Nico, he had been let down too many times by To--Price before.

 

He still didn’t know why he had gone to the loft all those days ago, he had known exactly where he was and made the excuses of private investigating and mistaken identity. But perhaps deep down he had missed the interactions with Price.

 

When he was still on the force he had seen Price rather frequently to deliver paperwork and ask for warrants. Once work was out of the way it was easy to spot the caring father inside, though at the time Price and Laura had been newlyweds.

 

Maybe that’s where Nico got his habit of dating married people from, to fill the void.

 

They never made a big deal about what they were doing and Laura’s career at the station was picking up so she was out of the loft frequently.

 

But that was all in the past and if his brush with death had taught Nico anything, it was to live in the moment and that meant helping Laura find the person that killed Serena in the alternate time line.

 

Nico walked away, he needed to blow off steam.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning Nico pulled himself out of his drunken stupor and went to see Price, because his dreams had been all about the man, and fuck it Nico wanted to dig into that wound some more. Couldn’t get his sharp blue eyes out of his head.

 

Serena was in school and Laura was tracking down a lead.

 

Tom was alone in the loft, in his study.

 

Nico let himself in and went to the study, opening it right up.

 

Tom looked up, surprised at first, then his eyes darkened. “What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave my wife and da-“

 

“This isn’t about them, obviously, cuz they’re not here.”

 

Tom was in casual dress, a tee shirt and jeans, Nico wasn’t sure when he had ever seen him in anything but a dress shirt and suit.

 

“What do you want? If this is about Danny, I’ve already told you-“

 

“I’m not my mother, I won’t bother you.”

 

Tom snorted. “Doesn’t look like it to me.”

 

Nico huffed, Tom was trying to get under his skin, because that’s what he did for a living  after all.

 

Nico's eyes flitted over Tom’s desk, just noticing a few things, a picture of Serena, some cases files…Nico’s eyes narrowed and he reached out for the photos before he could stop himself. “What are those?”

 

Tom shoved Nico back, got up and swiped the photos into his desk. “You’re not supposed to be here. You’re lucky I haven’t called the cops.”

 

“Are those from the security-? What are you doing with those?”

 

“None of your business.”

 

But it was Nico’s business, this could bring the real killer to justice faster and keep Serena alive. Tom was getting in the way.

 

Nico glanced at the drawer and moved to push Tom aside.

 

Tom grabbed Nico and turned, shoving him against the wall. “I won’t tell you again, get out.”

 

Nico shifted, he didn’t want to hurt Tom, didn’t feel like explaining it to Laura or Serena, but he was vibrating with anger.

 

“You smell like booze.” Tom shook his head and backed off.

 

“What, are you taking pity on me now? After everything, this is what I gotta do to get a reaction out of you? You were cold when I came to you about Danny but…”

 

Suddenly what his mom said came to Nico’s mind, about the scarf, if it really was here it would be here or have been in here. There was something darker to Tom then anyone realized, even if he justified it to himself.

 

“You threw the entire trial to get Danny convicted. Do you just hate us that much?”

 

Tom punched the wall next to Nico’s head. “Leave!”

 

“I don’t think so.” Nico pulled Tom close and kissed him.

 

Tom’s eyes widened but then he shoved Nico back against the wall, slotting himself against the ex-cop, pressing hard. He was like a cobra, coiled and ready to strike when needed, but most times just killed by strangulation.

 

Nico bit at Tom’s lip as he pulled back. “It was about me, wasn’t it? With Danny out of the way, without someone to look after him, you could have me all to yourself.”

 

Tom’s eyes narrowed, Nico was right.

 

"You’re a real son of a bitch. How many other lives have you screwed up because of your ego, huh?”

 

Tom pulled Nico away from the wall and threw him to the floor.

 

Nico could easily fight back, get out from under Tom, but then he’d have to deal with charges and Captain Sarneau and he really didn’t feel like doing that right now.

 

Besides, it looked like Tom was getting off on this.

 

Nico put his hands on the floor. “Is this better? Is this what does it for you?” Nico wasn’t as angry as he thought he would have been, just disappointed. “You’re risking your entire career for what? Making a harder case for yourself?”

 

“Shut up.” Tom kissed Nico, pulling at Nico’s jeans to get them open.

 

Nico didn’t move, let Tom do what he wanted. Though his dick was interested, it had been a while and Tom’s cologne was something Nico dreamed about bathing in.

 

Tom moved into Nico’s vision again and he pressed a hard kiss to Tom’s neck.

 

Tom reared back.

 

“No visible marks” had always been their rule, but screw the rules. The universe obviously didn’t care about sending him and Laura back in time and Nico wanted Laura to see, to ask. He was going to tell her about the photos, even if Tom shredded them.

 

“Laura’s not going to trust you again. I kind of doubt you can explain this away.”

 

Tom unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. He yanked Nico up, onto his knees. “You’re talking too much.”

 

Nico stared up at Tom, then at his cock. “Gonna shut me up, huh?”

 

“Yes.” Tom pressed Nico towards his cock.

 

Nico licked at the flesh, watching Tom shiver, before taking the head into his mouth. His hands grabbed Tom’s thighs.

 

“Fuck…y-you always knew where to stick your nose where it didn’t belong.”

 

Nico hummed, that was true. He took more of Tom into his mouth, bobbing for a moment and digging his nails into Tom’s thighs.

 

Tom hissed and yanked on Nico’s hair.

 

Nico sucked and licked at Tom, staring up at his reddening cheeks.

 

Nico let one hand travel up to twist at the base of Tom’s cock, which made him jerk.

 

Nico smiled, he knew just how to play Tom, at least he had been sober for those moments. The drinking had come afterwards.

 

Nico kept going, could feel Tom tense up, about to come, when Tom pulled him off his cock. “What?” Nico wiped the spit off his lips with the back of his hand.

 

“I’m going to come on your face.”

 

Nico blinked, since when was Tom into marking him?

 

“That way you can crawl back into the hole you came from and leave me alone.”

 

Nico snarled. He bit back a ‘fuck you’ because Tom was fisting his weeping cock. “Come on, come on, give it to me. Show me how much better you are than me.” One last goad for the road, two could play at that game.

 

Tom groaned and Nico closed his eyes.

 

Tom sighed as he came, splashing across Nico’s face.

 

Nico opened his eyes and licked a stray drop up with his tongue. Then he pulled his shirt up and used it to clean his face.

 

Tom was already tucking himself away.

 

Nico tucked his shirt into his pants, he was still hard, but he’d go find someone to help with that. He would have come if it were any other circumstances. “Just call if you ever feel the ache again.” Nico turned and walked out, leaving Tom with the pictures.

 

Nico texted Laura as he made his way down the street. _You need to talk to Tom, he has the security footage_.

 

It was early but it a good time to get wasted.

 

Nico found the first bar and stepped in, going for the first person who looked like they wanted to get on their knees for him. He’d forget all about Tom soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> if I missed a tag please tell me  
> come talk to me on tumblr, I'm shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
